


Dances, Flowers, and Birthdays (Penumbra Gift Exchange)

by Galacticbunny



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drawing, F/F, M/M, moonlit dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel & Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Sir Caroline/Queen Mira (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Penumbra Podcast Gift Exchange





	1. Dance for the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_butter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_butter/gifts).



[ID: A digital drawing of Queen Mira and Sir Caroline dancing in a garden under outdoor lights. Sir Caroline has her hair pulled into a braid. She is looking at Mira and smiling. Sir Caroline is wearing a dark teal shirt with longer sleeves and dark blue jeans. She is also wearing dark thigh-high brown boots. 

Queen Mira is wearing a yellow headscarf, one of her ears is showing and she is wearing a gold hoop earring. She looks unsure of herself. She is wearing a pink dress that has short sleeves and the dress goes down to her knees. She is also wearing gold sandals. She is holding onto Sir Caroline as they dance. 

In the background, there are tall bushes and smaller bushes all around. They are all dark green with a bit of gold and yellow though out them from the lights. Above them are yellow outdoor lights. END ID]


	2. Prom?

[ID: A digital drawing of a high school Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev. Peter is holding up roses for Juno, who he had asked out to prom. Both of them are blushing and it seems as Juno had yes to go to Prom with him. Juno has short purple hair, he is holding his arm. He is wearing a dark blue sweater and dark blue jeans. He is also wearing gray sneakers with dark green shoelaces. 

Peter has black hair that is slicked back. He is wearing a pair of red glasses and long gold earrings. He is wearing a red dress shirt that is tucked into his pants. He is wearing a pair of ripped red jeans and a gray belt. He is also wearing gray ankle boots. He is holding a thing of red roses for Juno. 

In the background, there are green looking lockers. The floor looks to be that of old wood, and there is a classroom door a bit away from Juno and Peter. END ID]


	3. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the Birthday Piece at 11:50 pm, thanks for coming to my TED Talk.

" 

[ID: A digital drawing of the crime crew all holding something birthday related to Juno Steel. On the far left is Jet, He has gray hair and a gray beard. he is wearing a brown jacket with dark pants and combat boots. He is also wearing a dark red shirt that matches Rita's dress. One boot has green laces and the other has orange laces. He looks very bored as he holds a multi-colored birthday cake for Juno. 

In front of Jet is Peter, he has black slicked-back hair and looks like he is happy. He is wearing yellow framed glasses, a dark blue dress shirt that has little yellow stars on it. He is also wearing dark high waisted pants and knee-high boots. The boots are the same color as his and Juno's shirts. The boots have little suns, moons, and stars on them. Peter is holding two gift bags, the bags are light blue with dark blue dots on them, the bags also have a yellow paper on the inside of them.

Next is Buddy, she has long red hair, her eyes are closed but she is smiling. She is wearing a purple body outfit with gold trim. She is also wearing knee-high gold boots. She is holding a pink present with an orange bow for Juno. 

In front of Buddy is Vespa who has short green hair and looks mildly upset. She has scars on her cheek and neck. She also has tattoos on her arm. She is wearing a sea-green shirt and light brown pants. She has a knife holder on her thigh and is wearing dark brown knee-high boots. She is holding a present under her right arm, the present is purple with a green ribbon. 

Second to last is Rita, she has long bright pink hair. She has freckles and is wearing red-framed glasses. She seems to be talking. She is wearing a deep red sleeveless dress with black roses covering it. She is wearing black tights with deep red flats. She is holding a present that is neon green with a neon pink ribbon and bow. She is also wearing a teal friendship bracelet.

Finally on far right is the Birthday lady Juno. He looks very moody and has his arms crossed to prove his point. He has dark brown hair and a scar on his face over his nose. He is wearing a gold crown that reads Birthday Lady. He is wearing a dark blue sweater with yellow stars on it. He is also wearing dark blue jeans and dark blue ankle boots. The boots also have yellow suns, moons, and stars on them like Peter who he matching outfits with. END ID]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved drawing all of these pieces, and it was a lot of fun doing this. ALSO, THE ID FOR THE FINAL GROUP PIECE TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. 
> 
> My Tumblr: Taylor-draws-stuff


End file.
